


lonely nights, lonely souls

by triviaejin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, based on my original work, dont hate me, strangers who happened to feel lonely together, they are on a beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triviaejin/pseuds/triviaejin
Summary: maybe love is just a fleeting moment, or love is just the act of filling in the gaps of lonely souls.maybe love doesn't need to be named at all.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	lonely nights, lonely souls

Under the sky where the stars aren’t aligned, and where the moon shined on its own, was a lonely someone. With her eyes fixed on the moon, Sooyoung played with her hair, twirling and twirling until they took shape. She looked at the moon, and wondered aloud.

“Aren’t you lonely, moon?”

Despite the moon being alone in the sky, she wasn’t. Behind her was the sound of people bustling around, the place filled with lights and talking and laughter. It was a small night market beside a beach, nothing special, yet the atmosphere made her feel like it should be a dazzling night. She stopped twirling her hair, and sighed.

She got up from the sand, the sound of waves coming back to her as she tuned out the market, ready to go back to the empty space in her room. And that was when she saw someone walking about in the shallow water.

At first, she was about to overlook, wanting to just wallow her loneliness on her bed while staring at the spinning fan, but maybe it's because of the night market, maybe because of the lonely moon, or maybe because she just wants to surround herself in this atmosphere that had made its mind to have this night be special. 

She walked towards the person playing with the waves.

“Hi there.” the person looked up, and suddenly Sooyoung couldn’t breathe.

It might be the light from the moon playing tricks on her, a revenge for asking an obvious question just minutes ago. Maybe it's because of the empty space in her heart, or lungs, because she took a deep breath as she swallows the sight of the beautiful person in front of her.

“Hi” they answered back, softly. Shyly. Sooyoung took another deep breath.

“Are you here alone?” she half-whispered, because suddenly the wind was stronger and the hair of the person in front of her got blown back, and her long blonde hair looked like it was glowing. The whisper must’ve carried over, because the person answered.

“Yeah. and you?”

“Alone too.” and then silence.

It wasn’t the awkward silence when two people have nothing to say to each other, but it’s the silence where they’re just staring, taking in each other’s existence. It was broken when the blonde stepped out of the water, getting cold.

“Are you going back to your room?” they asked, and Sooyoung nodded.

“Do you have someone waiting for you?” they asked again, but almost in a whisper like they aren’t sure about asking, but she shook her head.

“I just have nothing to do here, so I wanted to turn in early.” a half truth, but not a lie.

They then sported a small smile, and tucked their hair behind their ear. “Then... would you like to go to the market with me?” their voice hopeful, yet a bit withdrawn, almost like they expected a rejection. Sooyoung smiled.

Why not? Let's go.”

And they both talk as they walk, shoulder to shoulder, as if they'd known each other forever. They talk about random things, nothing related to their lives, and it felt so fulfilling. The night market was filled with food stalls, so they laughed as they ate, while pondering on what color the sound of rain would be.

There were also merchandise stalls, with cheap, knock-off products and overpriced beach souvenir shirts. There was one stall that had sold plastic rings with cute shapes and colors, and they both bought one each, blue for Sooyoung, red for them. The whole time they never stopped talking, and when they put their hands side by side to compare the rings, the hands stayed and tangled together.

After two rounds around the market with full stomachs and additional accessories aside from the rings, they walked back to the beach, their hairs now tied up with hair bands that had stars on them. They sat a few feet from the waves, but far enough from the market to have it muted. The blonde was laughing at a joke Sooyoung was telling, and they both ended up doubled over, hands still linked.

It feels like the night could go on forever, that they could talk about anything with no end, yet there was one thing they both never said aloud. Each other’s names.

After calming down from their giggles, they leaned against each other, looking at the lonely moon that had moved lower in the sky.

“Do you think we’re falling in love?” Sooyoung asked.

“Maybe?”

“Do you think we can be together?”

“I don’t know.”

Maybe it should hurt, and maybe it did, but still Sooyoung felt a little less lonely and the moon that looked lonely before seems to shine brighter.

“Do we say goodbye here?” Sooyoung asked, as the wind carried her hair, along with her words. Their grip on each other didn’t tighten, nor did it loosen.

“Do we have to?” The blonde whispered to the sea, but loud enough for Sooyoung because of their distance.

And the familiar silence came back, with the sound of waves accompanying them, the air warm and light despite the cold wind. They sat there until the muffled sound of the market became quiet, the lights from their backs turning off. They sat there until their feet and fingers turned numb from the cold, and Sooyoung got up to get rid of the ants in her muscles, their linked hands inviting the blonde to do the same.

They walked beside the waves, swinging their hands, humming to a popular pop song. It was dark, with only the moonlight, yet they felt warm and content, and they walked back and forth. Hums and giggles. Fingers intertwined.

Time seemed to flow weird as suddenly there was light from the sea, and the moon was slowly getting dimmer, nearing the horizon. They stopped and stared, until the sky turned pink, and it felt like a reminder that time is up.

They turned and looked into each other’s eyes, the empty space in Sooyoung’s heart from last night seemed to have been filled a bit. They both smiled.

And they untangle their fingers.

“I think i love you.” she said.

“I think i love you too.” the blonde answered.

And they met halfway as their lips touched, just a small peck. Soft and magical.

“Thank you for the amazing night.” the blonde said with a bright smile, her ponytail flowed with the morning wind, and maybe the moon never played tricks as it was still glowing. 

“You’re welcome.” Sooyoung said with a smile.

“Thank you for loving me.” and somehow, Sooyoung heard the stars on their hair bands twinkle.

“You’re welcome.” the blonde answered back, and both chuckled.

As the sun started peeking from the edge of the sea, they both took a step backwards, smiles never leaving their faces, and turned around.

Sooyoung went back to her room, the space feeling a little less empty.

She lied on her bed, staring at the spinning fan, but not with sadness.

“It really was a special night.” she said to the walls, with a ghost of a smile.

They never met each other again after.


End file.
